Ticklish
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Dean gets bored in the bunker and decides to see if Cas is ticklish. As a human, Cas is horrified by the weakness that is 'ticklish' when Dean makes him laugh like that. Turns towards Dean, attempt for vengeance ends in smutty times. Destiel. One-Shot.


Dean has an idea. It may be a ridiculous idea, but he wants to try it anyways. It's just a nice slumber party sort of night with Cas, Sam, and Kevin.

Cas is sitting beside him, and Dean reaches over and starts grazing Castiel's side. The other two stick with the smart idea at first of not paying attention. Cas looks over at Dean, raising an eyebrow at the hunter. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe not there then," Dean says as he changes his motions, trying to tickle around Castiel's body until he hits a spot where finally Cas erupts in laughter.

Cas can't stop laughing once he's found it. There's a look of sheer horror on his face. "How are you doing that?"

Sam finally look over, wondering if he's going to have to tell the two to get a room, before catching onto what shenanigans his brother was up to and laughing softly. Sam taps Kevin's shoulder and they both look over, trying not to fall into full out laughter. "You gotta tell him what's going on," Kevin exclaims.

Cas pushes away from Dean's touch so hard that you would think that he had been burned with a hot iron. He pushes back into Sam, and the younger Winchester sympathetically puts a hand on his shoulder, steadying the poor ex-angel.

"Come on," Dean mumbles softly. "I was bored, and I was curious if you were ticklish."

"What," Cas starts to ask Dean, before looking back and deciding to ask the Winchester that would be more likely to fluidly answer him. "What's ticklish?"

"If someone gets grazed a certain way and it erupts a funny feeling that creates laughter," Sam replies with a small chuckle. "Dean was just tickling you. It's not weird, it's pretty normal for our standards."

"Where is Dean ticklish?" Cas asks quickly, eyeing Dean in wait of vengeance.

Dean's eyes go wide, practically hopping off of the couch. "No, dude, don't you dare," Dean says quickly.

Kevin stands up and pulls Sam along, knowing they should get the heck out. Sam says one last thing as he lets loose of Cas to drop on the couch cushions. "He's got a thing about tickling, Cas, I wouldn't."

Cas stands from his seat, watching Dean like prey. "I think I would," Cas says in a low voice. He looks back to the couch. "You two should probably go." Sam and Kevin start leaving, grabbing their coats and the keys and going off – probably to get some food.

Dean sits back on the couch, shaking his head at Cas. "Don't you dare – I hate being tickled."

Cas sits beside Dean, starting to tickle around like he say Dean previously doing. "Why?"

"It just, doesn't feel good," Dean replies with a huff. "If you could – AH, Cas, stop it," Dean says as Cas has found a spot on his side. "I mean it, seriously man, just stop."

"Or what?" Cas ventures as he continues.

Dean grabs Cas by the wrists, pushing him to lay on his back on the couch with his arms above his head, straddling the ex-angel so he can't move. "Promise you won't do it again?"

"I'm not sure," Cas whispers.

"What?" Dean asks, not sure if he's heard Cas right.

Cas takes a deep breath. "Will this always be your reaction? I like this," Cas says as he experimentally rolls up his hips once under Dean's.

Dean gulps, realizing the position they're in. "Cas," Dean whispers like a prayer before leaning down and kissing his ex-angel before he can rethink it. He grinds his hips down against Castiel's, groaning into the angel's lips, leaving room for Cas to slip his tongue past Dean's lips, making the kiss messier and hotter.

Castiel uses the weight of his entire body against Dean's to push the hunter hard enough that his wrists become free, allowing him the opportunity to claw his hands away at Dean's body and use a tight grip to switch their positions. The surprise of how easy it was to do so comes and leaves as a fleeting thought in Castiel's mind as he dives back down for Dean's lips, barely able to keep away for seconds at a time. He sits up in Dean's lap and strips away his shirt. He has limited experience in this area, but he figures getting their clothes away is a good start.

Dean mimics the action, immediately stripping away his top before welcoming Castiel back down. There's something in the back of his mind that's screaming that this isn't normal for him, this isn't what he does – he's Dean Winchester, this doesn't happen with guys. But he doesn't fucking care. Castiel's body is like the Jaws of Life pulling him from the remains of the heavy closet he's been hiding in all these years. Dean kisses Castiel like he's fresh air after suffocation, a pie after starvation – he can't get enough of it. When Dean reaches for Castiel's pants to tear them away, Castiel's hands stop his. Dean looks up with pleading eyes.

Castiel climbs off of Dean's lap, the outline of a bulge in his jeans deafeningly clear. "Bedroom," Castiel whispers as he pulls Dean along with him to Dean's room. This is the first person that's come to Dean's room for that reason. There's been hotel sex, and sex at other people's houses – but there's never been one at home. For Dean, there's something almost momentous about this. He's being shoved up against his own walls, grinding against his own…ex-angel. There's a whole room of things and there's actual ownership in his life, he's not alone anymore.

Once the door is shut behind them, Castiel's working at the fly on Dean's pants, shoving his bottoms to the floor in one fluid motion. He shoves Dean against the door, leaning up to whisper in the hunter's ear. "Tell me if I do something wrong."

Dean swallows hard, nodding before Castiel starts kissing and nipping at his neck, sucking on the spots that elicit the highest amount of response from the hunter. Castiel fastens his hands on Dean's hips, holding tighter every time he feels Dean's knees attempt to buckle under the ministrations. Castiel continues down Dean's chest, slowly teasing his way down until he kisses in pecks along Dean's hipline. Dean's trying not to in his mind, but his body is helplessly devoted to canting his hips up in a plea for more. Castiel obliges, licking the tip of Dean's member first. Dean shudders under the contact, pleading through his lips in obscenities for more. Castiel obliges again, licking the underside of Dean's erect cock.

Dean cants up his hips, apologizing as he's pushed his member in that action past Castiel's lips. Castiel bears down, sucking harder and humming around Dean's member. Dean doesn't think anymore, he just feels as he thrusts his hips forward and fucks Castiel's mouth mercilessly. Castiel doesn't mind, he's moaning around Dean's member, rubbing around Dean's inner thighs in a silent plea for his lover to come.

It doesn't take Dean much longer before he follows Castiel's silent wishes, shock overwhelming him as Castiel drinks down every last drop of his orgasm juices. Castiel stands and looks at Dean carefully. "That was…correct?"

Dean can't do anything but nod, staring at Castiel wide eyed for a long time. "Yeah, that was, _correct_." His eyes move downwards, nervous as he sees Castiel's bulge and feels he's got to reciprocate. He doesn't want to be a dick, but that's a little too much for Dean to handle. "Castiel, I," Dean begins before he's cut off with Castiel's lips on his again.

It is one messy kiss before Castiel pulls apart again. "I don't expect you to reciprocate, Dean," Castiel murmurs before kissing Dean once, gentler this time. "It was my pleasure to, well, pleasure you."

"Cas," Dean whimpers, fucking whimpers, feeling his erection returning. "I want to…can we do the other thing this time? I need time before I can do that, but maybe if you would consider…"

"You want me to fuck you?" Castiel asks. He is always the bluntest with his words. There's a bit of disbelief in his tone.

Dean nods. "Please," Dean groans before taking Castiel's lips with his again. He reaches down and undoes Castiel's pants, shoving them down and away as they step away from the dastardly clothes as they drop to the bed.

They lay across from each other at first, kissing, testing, grinding. Dean reaches down and starts to stroke Castiel's member, drawing a choked moan from Castiel. "That's not even the good part," Dean ventures, stroking faster as he reaches into his nightstand with his free hand, pulling out a small tube. "Do you know what to do with this?" Castiel shakes his head. "That's alright, I guess," Dean replies slowly, vulnerable as he lays on his back, parting his legs and slicking up his fingers with some of the contents of the bottle before reaching down and working a first finger into himself, wincing at the feeling at first.

Castiel watches, he can't move, he can hardly breathe. It's more than just a sight for sore eyes. Dean enters a second finger and crooks them up. Castiel jumps in surprise when Dean moans so loudly, something so good has been hit. When a third finger has been worked into the mix, Castiel is panting, pulling at his own cock frantically mocking the actions Dean had been doing for him earlier in wish for relief.

Dean laughs breathlessly. "Come here, Cas," Dean says in a breath. Dean hands Castiel the bottle, trusting him now to know what to do. Castiel pops the lid and slicks his hand before taking hold of his member and slicking himself up. Dean pulls out his fingers and turns on his side, waiting for Castiel to come behind him. "It's gonna be easier this way, to start," Dean says as he registers disappointment on Castiel's face at the movement.

Castiel nods as he positions himself behind Dean, positions his member at Dean's entrance. He slowly starts to push in, stopping when he hears Dean hissing under his breath. Castiel peppers soft kisses against Dean's back, shoulders, and neck as he continues inserting himself until he's balls-deep. Castiel holds tightly around Dean, leaning his head into Dean's shoulder, just inhaling. Castiel can hardly breathe. The sensation of Dean's muscles contracting and tightening around his member is so intense he's hardly huffing. "Dean," he whispers, soothingly moving his hands up and down Dean's side. "Can I move?"

Dean has felt pain much worse than this, and there wasn't pleasure intertwined. He's okay, theoretically. Dean's trying to get used to being so – fucking full. "Yeah," Dean lets out in a huff of breath, figuring that Cas moving wouldn't be a bad idea.

Castiel starts thrusting slowly, pulling away and pushing back. Castiel's arms are pulled around Dean's upper chest, Dean leaning his head into the arm by the pillow. They are both moaning like crazy, if the other guys are home it isn't that they aren't complaining – it's just that Castiel and Dean wouldn't be able to hear them if they were. It is obscenities, names, and just pure guttural sounds of animal passion that fill the air as Castiel is surrounded and Dean's prostate is being hit multiple times.

At some point in the flurry of it all, Castiel pulls out and pushes Dean on his back again. "This will be better," Cas whispers as he slips back into Dean's entrance, and it's so much more comfortable now that they can look each other in the face. Cas holds Dean's legs around his waist while he fucks mercilessly, he can't fucking stop. Dean's close again, and when he can't hold it anymore his orgasm rips out of him with loud yells of Castiel's name, coating both their chests. His muscles tighten so much around Castiel's cock that the ex-angel returns the sentiment, screaming out Dean's name as he releases his seed into Dean.

Castiel pulls out and lies down on his back beside Dean and starts to laugh. Dean looks at him incredulously. "What's so funny?"

"You know this means I'm going to have to tickle you more often," Castiel replies, biting back a smirk. All revelations that have come, and Dean laughs as he realizes he's right. All because Dean wanted to know if Cas was ticklish.

Dean smiles brightly. "Oh, it's on," Dean reaches over to tickle Castiel again, starting a new obnoxiously adorable habit around the bunker.

**Author's Note: I was writing the smut of this fic, and I will let you know for a moment here that I had to pause to laugh. Why? Because I was listening to a playlist and in the middle of the scene the song 'In the Closet' by Michael Jackson came on. If you are looking for me, I'm somewhere lost in the giggling. Anyhow, hope you liked this. Based loosely off of a Tumblr post that was about tickling Cas and I elaborated…so, yeah. **

**With Love,**

**Auttzthoughtz**


End file.
